What war is doing to us
by nuttypeanutbutter
Summary: Helen Malfoy ( fem!Draco) and her fellow slytherin's are fighting back, no longer will they stand in their parents shadows. With slytherin's help can war be prevented?


I own nothing it all belongs to J.

I love genderbending so yeah why not female Draco.

* * *

><p>They watched calmly as Harry Potter slammed into the ground clutching the limp body of Cedric Diggory, Potter was announced the winner, then they heard his cries of how the dark lord was back the adults rushed over to their aid but the nine slytherin's knew it was no help they all knew he was dead, like Harry was suppose to be.<p>

"He's back." Theodore said gravely as they listened to the hysterical sobbing of their class mates some speaking of he-who-shall-not-be-named and how he killed the Hufflepuff boy.

"I think we need to go somewhere quite." Millicent suggested slightly shouting over sobbing crowd,the they nodded and slipped away from the screaming crowd unnoticed.

They all sat in the girls dorm as Helen pulled out a few bottles of firewiskey from her white trunk "Some one lock the door and make sure we can't be heard" she demanded as she flicked her wand to pull the heavy curtains over the windows blocking any out side light from entering the dorm.

Vincent flicked his wand at the door and muttered the spells that they had used many times Pansy lazily pointed her wand at the lamps in the room bringing them to life, soon the room was lit with the orange flickering lights of the lamps.

They all sat down in the middle of the room with the girls silk bedding and pillows acting as their chairs, they had done this before when they where younger but now wasn't the time for their childish sleepovers "We have a problem." Daphne stated as they opened the bottles of expensive whiskey

"You think?" Helen asked sarcastically with a roll of her grey eyes she received a glare from her fellow blonde

"This isn't the time to be funny." Daphne hissed at her she shrugged and took a swig of the whiskey and passed it on to Theodore

"Father spoke to me." Helen said choosing her words carefully

Blaise gave her a unimpressed look "We where all spoken to, Hel's."

Helen shook her head "Blaise, he spoke to me about joining." the other purebloods looked at her in total shock , as none of them had been asked to join.

"When?" Tracy managed to choke out in shock

Helen ran a hand through her golden locks and put a hand out for the whiskey bottle she took a long swig and ungracefully wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "I don't know, some time soon." they all gave her a look of pity, they knew she would have been the first to take the mark as her father was voldemort's right hand man.

"What do we do?" Gregory asked braking the silence, they all looked towards Helen the unofficial leader of their group

"We don't take the mark." Helen stated "they will not start introducing us into the circle for a year, two at the most."

"What if they force us?" Pansy asked the question on all their minds

" I don't think they will, yet but I've started preparing for it," Helen flicked her wand and a book came shooting out of her trunk, she flipped it open and passed it to Pansy It had a picture of a cottage with a map and a address.

"I got it when father told me of the plans for the third task, it's in the outskirts of Cornwall dead centre in a muggle village." they all leaned in to see it "Ill make copy's for you all before we leave." they all nodded.

After that the mood improved as they all started to drink more, Helen got up to pull another bottle out of her trunk, the third one that night, when she stumbled slightly causing all the drunk teenagers to laugh, suddenly there was a knocking on the door all the teens shot each other worried glances and took the silence charm off the door

"Yes?" Helen called as she was the one who appeared the lest drunk

"Um it's Isabelle kingly, professor Snape sent me to get Helen Malfoy."

Helens heart dropped her god father would know she was drinking in seconds

"You can leave now!" Helen shouted to the first year "Ah bugger." she cursed as she dropped down onto a pillow on the floor "Snape is going to kill me." the others nodded and giggled in their drunken state, Helen didn't even feel tipsy now "Lock the door behind me." she instructed Blaise as he was the most sober of the lot he nodded, Helen quickly cast a cleansing charm on her self to help take the smell of the whiskey but she knew her godfather would smell it in seconds.

Helen found her self dragging her feet to her godfathers office she rapped on the door twice.

"Enter." came the cold voice of the potions master, she walked into the dark office next to the potions class room, the room had a few candles lit around her godfathers desk.

"You sent for me." Helen stated taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk

"You've been drinking." he accused her with out even looking up from his desk

"A little." she admitted

Snape looked up from his desk at his god daughter he took in her ruffled appearance her hair was sticking out at odd angles and her first few buttons where undone

"Can I assume Mr Zabini is to blame?" he asked in a bored voice with a eye roll. Helen didn't say anything.

"Helen your mother named you after Helen of Troy the most beautiful women in mythology she knew you would be a attractive girl, don't let boys like Zabini take advantage of that." her godfather told her softly, he did worry about her sometimes.

Helen rolled her eyes "If you summoned me here to give me a lecture you might as well save you breath." the Malfoy heir told him

the potions master left it there he moved the topic on "Today did not go to plan, I will not tell you the details as it is better this way, if any one asks you know nothing." he told her sternly Helen rolled her grey eyes

"Do you think I'm a idiot?" she spat at him she was insulted he though she would be stupid enough to tell any one

"That goes for you little gang of followers as well."

she nodded and sat for a moment thinking "is he really back?" she whispered he nodded "Where you there?" she asked

Severus shook his head " I was needed here." he could see where this was leading "your father was along with Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson." Helen lowered her head in slight shame

"I should be going to bed now professor, it's getting late." with out waiting for a reply from the man she left the room.

Upon entering her own dorm she saw her friends had sobered up and where waiting for her return "What did he want?" Vincent asked

"He knows I was drinking, he blamed it on Zabini," the boy threw his arms up In disbelief "Apparently," she continued " The plan didn't go completely right." she saw the hopeful look on Pansy's face

"Is he not back?" She asked

Helen shook her head "He's back, but he wouldn't give me any details apparently it's best if we don't know."

"Who was at the graveyard ?" Tracy questioned

Helen looked around at her friends faces "Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and father." Tracy and Millicent looked relived slightly at the fact their fathers were not there.

What was left of the term went quickly and the nine slytherin's found themselfs sitting on the Hogwarts express leaving their forth year behind them.

"What are we going to do this summer?" Gregory asked

Helen looked up from her book "We are going to act as if nothing has changed, we act like the perfect little pure blood children." they nodded

"But what will we do? we need a plan." Millicent said pulling her light brown hair into a pony tail

Pansy shrugged "Hel's you got any idea ?"

The white blonde looked around and flicked her wand at the door silently locking it and silencing it "I have half a plan," they all leaned in "I'm sure Dumbledore would have some kind of anti death eater thing going on," they nodded in agreement they all assumed there would be "we are going to join it."

They all looked at the Malfoy heiress as if she had grown another head

"Helen that's insane!" Tracy exclaimed

"How in the name of merlin are you going to find them? It's not like your going owl Dumbledore saying 'I know my fathers a death eater but me and the other slytherin's don't want to be can we join your anti death eater club?' Theodore told her sarcastically.

Helen rolled her eyes at him "My dear Theo we are going to wait for them to come to us," she received confused looks from her friends so she continued "We are going to find out information about raids and attacks and we are going to stop them."

Daphne spoke up after a moment of silence "Helen, that's going to get us killed."

Helen met Daphne's blue eyes "we have a choice, we take the mark and become a bunch of murders," she looked around at her friends they all shook their heads "or we fight it, we go against out parents and we do what is right."

Then and there their minds where set. Nine teenagers has just decided to fight against everything they once believed in.


End file.
